blupofandomcom-20200214-history
Practice page
This is a practice page. I'm supposed to practice on this page. You can use italics by putting a ' twice at the start and end of a word//sentence/paragraph. The results of that would be: blank You can make bold text by putting a ' three times at the start and end of a word/sentence/paragraph. The result of that would be: Blank You can make bold italics by putting a ' five times at the start and end of a sentence. The results of that would be: Blank You can make test underlined by putting u and /u with <> around it. The result of that would be: Blank You can make big text by putting big and /big with <> around it. The results of that would be: Blank You can also make small text by putting small and /small with <> around it. The result of that would be:Blank You can make code text by putting code and /code with <> around it. The result of that would be: Blank You can make striking text by putting s and /s with <> around it. The result of that would be: Blank If you want to see your command, you can put nowiki and /nowiki at the start and end of a word/sentence/paragraph. The result of that would be: Blank As you can see, there is preformatted text at the top of this page. You can do this by putting pre and /pre with <> around it. You put a : at the start of a word to indent it. You can put several :'s to indent it even further. The result of that would be: :Meh ::Meh :::Meh You can make lists by putting *'s at the start of a word. You can put several *'s. The result of that would be: *Bleh **Bleh ***Bleh You can put #'s to make a numbered list instead of a list with dots. The result of that would be: #Bleh ##Bleh ###Bleh You can put ; and : at the start and end of a word to do a definition. The result of that would be: ;Alexa: Despacito You can put links in your page by doing link. The result of that would be: https://www.roblox.com/home You can make the link say something else by doing text. The result of that would be: Roblox You don't have to use this method that you see above for pages within the wiki. For pages within the wiki, you put Pagename. The result of that would be: Practice page. If you want to make this link say something else, you put text. The result of that would be: Devieus's page (Your link will appear as bold text if you link it to your own page.) It would normally look like: cookie or blupo's cookie jar. You can also link to wiki pages outside the wiki using pagename. The result of that would be: w:c:Swordburst2:Crafter's Outfit You can also change what the link says as per usual by putting name. The result of that would be: Crafters outfit You can link to a different project by doing Project:PageName. The result of that would be: Wikipedia:Cookie. You can't link to just any wiki project. It has to be on the inter-wiki map. Here's a list of what you can link: Link list You can upload images like this: , This is the result of it: This is a level 2 header. This is a task where we have to use stuff that we learned today, such as making a level 2 header that you can see above this sentence. Another level 2 header What we've learned today: *We know how to make lists. *We know how to use nowiki. *We know what nowiki does. *We know how to undo edits.